A Series Of Niley OneShots
by x3Nileyx
Summary: I will put up a lot of oneshots here, and in the end, you'll find a message from me telling you when I'll update each other fan fiction I write! Thanks for checking it out!
1. Do You Remember

**Remembering You.**

**December/19****th****/2071.**

**Written By Destiny Stewart Before Her Death.**

I looked in the mirror at my wrinkled face, and my white old hair. I touched my cheeks. I was getting extremely old. Hi, I'm Destiny. I used to be called Miley, but when I grew up, everyone called me by my birth name. I sighed as I looked at a picture of my husband.

Nicholas Grey. Ahhh. How much I miss Nicholas Grey. He was my true love. He died with blood cancer, that was caused by his Type One diabetes. A tear was heading down my cheeks as I remembered all the memories we had together.

If only. I'm growing old. And I'm dying. I know I am. I keep getting these really bad pains in my heart. I have tachycardia. Its when my heart beats two times faster than it's supposed to. They said that the heart muscle might work too much, it'll suddenly stop, or it might explode.

I dried the tear on my pail skin. If only I can tell him how much I love him right now. Or how much I need him. I'm seventy eight. I miss my sixteen year old self. Or my twenty year old years. Or even thirty. We'd be in the car holding hands. Kissing and enjoying our lives before it's too late. If I can bring back time, I'd tell him to stay awake. Not let him die. I'd stop his death. I'd replace his death with mine. Why did I have to live after him by so long? Why do I have to get all the pain? No. Wait. I don't wanna hurt him.

I watched all my loved ones die. Demi Torris, moved to Italy, and until now, I don't know where she is. She moved at age fourty two with Nicholas's brother, Joseph. He was four years older than her.

I don't know what happened now. I lost everyone. I seem to think.. That maybe one day everything will go back to reality. But it won't. Cause when you lose everything, you usually go to someone special. But that some, is one of the things I lost.

If I can hold on to you right now, I'd tell you how I feel. I'm writing this right now, cause nothing seems real. I don't know if I can live without you anymore.

Will you ever hold my hand again. Will we meet up there, where all the good things happen.

I moved to my bed, with the notebook and pencil I'm using right now. I need to tell him something. If you read this, Nicholas, I don't know how you will, but if you do, please remember what's on here. Please.

Dear Nick.

Remember? Remember when you used to call me Miley? Miles? Mi? Do you remember all these good times we shared together. Or… the time when we swam at 2 AM on the beach. Or our honeymoon? I remember all of these. Or our song? Do you remember Before The Storm? Do you remember holding me tight through nights that weren't turning out so well.

Do you remember, that after we fought, you'd come back to me, kiss my cheek, and I'd snuggle with you, accepting your apology, without you even saying I'm sorry.

I love you, Nick. I always will. Wherever you are right now, are you thinking of me? Are you thinking of us? Are you thinking of.. June 11th? Or before the storm? Or Dec. 19th. The worst day of my life.

Let me tell you something, Nick. You're my prince charming. Please be mine. Again? I will love you forever and always. Remember.

Forever and Always.

Remember the times when we were 14, and you wrote Hello Beautiful? Or Inseparable? Or Please Be Mine? Or Crazy Kinda Crush On You? Or Vesper's Goodbye? Or Stay? Or Just Friends? Or Sorry? Can't Have You? S.O.S? I do. And I want all these times back. When we had something called future. When nothing could've stopped us from being together. But death is cruel. You know. Death and all his friends? Death, Disease , Depression? Well, Nick. Here I am, thinking of you. 11 years after you're death. Still loving you more than ever. Hoping to hear your voice. See your face, or feel your touch.

There are no words, that can describe how much I love you.

I love you, Nicholas Grey. With all my heart.

We will be reunited,

Your Princess; Miley.

* * *

**A/N: If this didn't make you cry, you are HEARTLESS. I WAS WRITING IT AND I CRIED.**

**Okay. So!**

**Moving on :'(**

**Anyway, remember how I said that there will be a series of Niley Oneshots so I can talk to you guys? Will here they are. Did you guys like this?! Also, you guys should really check this out if you read any of my other stories, cause sometimes I won't be able to upload and stuff like that, or I'm too busy too update, and it'll keep you wondering why I haven't updated, but...well.. Here's a way to tell you.**

**Thanks for checking this out**

**Follow my twitter: x3Nileyx**

**JEENA!**


	2. You're Not Sorry

**You're Not Sorry.**

**A/N: Hello (: I only got 1 review, on Just Friends, which really pissed me off. I don't get that much revies :/. So if you guys like it, please review. I'm kinda losing hope on writing Just thought I'd tell you that much. Anyway, I wrote this One Shot, because of Taylor Swift's song, You're Not Sorry.**

"Nick, what is your problem?!" I asked, yelling my guts out. Our usual fights, and argues. Our usual put downs, and heartbreaks.

It took me long, baby, but I figured you out. "Miley, Just listen," He said, holding my arms tightly, trying to calm me down.

"We'll be fine, Just calm down!" He, was now the one yelling. He told everyone his secrets. And I was always last to know. It wasn't fair, was it?

"Nick, I was always here to listen. Now, you're using me! I was there before. You're asking me to listen, but I won't." I yelled back, pushing his palms off of my arms.

"Miley, I love you," He said, lowering his voice.

"You always say that. You broke my heart before. You left me in the cold, my heart broken, in the rain." I tried finishing my sentence until he interrupted with a kiss.

"Nick. Stop it. It's taken me long enough, but I figured you out. You cheated on me. With her!" I said looking down, as I backed up away from him.

"Miles," He took a step forward, caressing my hair.

"What the hell do you want?!" I asked, pushing his hand off.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down.

"You're not sorry, Nick." I said, as I sat down on my couch, placing my head in between my hands.

"I tried…" he said, looking back down.

"Nick," I said, looking back up. "You don't have to call anymore. You're not sorry. I won't believe you like I did before. You looking so innocent. Just for a moment there, I thought I believed you. Except I remembered that I knew." I paused for a moment. "I love you," I said. "But.. You lied to me. And you broke my heart."

A small tear, slowly escaped my eyes. We inched closer to each other. Our faces were only centimeters apart. I felt his hot breath on my cheeks.

He moved his hand up to my cheek, drying the tear softly. I closed my eyes, and felt his soft lips touch mine. We kissed passionately. I held his hand tightly. We let go- and he starred into my eyes.

Brown met blue. His chocolate brown eyes. Always something that melts me. He put his hand around my waste, as I placed mine behind his neck. We sat down on the couch. He put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, holding tightly onto his chest.

"I love you, Nick," He said.

"I love you, too, Mi." He said holding tighter onto me.

_**I spend my life with you. Holding tight onto you. You break my heart and I forgive you. You used me, but I still love you. Somehow, we always end up together. Kissing, flirting, or snuggling. You make me laugh, in my worst times. You change my mood, completely around. You broke me, but I pick up the pieces, because I'm still in love with you. If this is what I do for you, then I'm totally, and completely in love.**_

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**SO. Basically the main idea of this is for you to REVIEWWWWWW.**

**I'm sorry if this is short, but ehh, best I can do, because I lost hope.**

**Thank you for checking it out,a nd PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. I Broke My Arm

Hello. I wont be able to write. At all =/ I broke my arm. I'm very sorry, I hope I can write, but typing is really slow now, and too much typos. Umm, what else? OHH. Thank you guys so much for the reviews yes! They made me smile so friggen much! Thanks guys :P

Also, I wanna thank you guys for the alerts and shit. I wanted to write a One shot, since this is what this FF is supposed to be about, but you know.. I couldn't. Thank you guys so much for the support on twitter, about the hate I'm getting. And please please follow me. Its x3Niley.

Umm, I hope I can update soon. I'll write as much as I can everyday. Please forgive me? D:

Thanks guys!

P.S. Follow my cousin, Amy, DemixSupport :)


	4. Dirty Picture

**HI. I have REALLY good news! I'm so excited. :D AHHH. So, I wrote the One Shot, and down below, is my notee! Xoxo**

I woke up, as I got a text from Nick. Nick and I were engaged. Our relationship was pretty crazy. We were dirty young, and in love. The old-perverted Nick, sent me a text asking for a dirty picture. I laughed as I read the text.

Snap. I looked too terrible for one. Gah. I have to change now. Shoot. Okay, then. I got up, and put took off my clothes. I put on my navy blue bikinis, you know, the one with the white polka dots? Yeah, those. I put on their undies, and went out to the pool. I swam a little bit. For some effects. You know, a wet stomach always makes a boy drool. Don't think I'm a whore or something, but I trusted Nick a lot. And I bet you, every couple do that.

I lay down on the chair, pulling up the camera, as I gave a dirty look. Nick and I promised we'd get together tonight. We need a lot of catching up. I stuck my tongue out, posing for the camera, and clicked the capture button. Eh, it was a terrible picture.

This time, I tried it with a serious look. Yup, perfect. I clicked the button, looking down on my stomach. I looked at the picture, as I nodded. "This will do,". I sent him the picture, as I wank to myself.  
A few minutes later, I felt my phone vibrate. I opened up my text and saw I received one from Nick.  
"Hottie. I love you, Mi" .

I smiled at the text, as I lied back down, and fell asleep.

4 hours later, I was awoken by a small shook. I looked up, just to see his beautiful face starring at me. I smiled, as I kissed his cheek.

"Hey, honey" I said, as he put his hand up to my cheek. He caressed it, as he nodded at me. "Do you wanna go out tonight?" He asked, as I nodded. I got up, showered, and dressed quickly. We went out, and had dinner. I love him so much. More than anyone can possibly imagine.

* * *

**A/N: CRAPPIEST ONE SHOT EVER. I ADMIT IT. I didn't even put effort into this. ._. So.. ANYWAY**

**MY EPIC NEWSSS!**

**DOES ANYONE WANT TO DO A COLLAB ACCOUNT?**

**Here are the rules, they will also be posted on my profile :D**

**--RULES:**

**1. You must have a FF account.**

**2. You must agree to the fact that we'll have to make a new account**

**3. You have to send me a link to one of your stories.**

**4. You can be new/old to FF.**

**5. If you need to know more about this, Tweet me, or FF Message me.**

**-If you agree, we must come up with a story/idea, and an account name.**

**A. You will write a chapter, and I will write the other.**

**B. The Username must be a cute one :P**

**Thanks! Lets see what happens! :D**


	5. Good BYE

**Very special note:**

**Hey, guys. I've been thinking, and you know, summer is starting. And maybe instead of writing all summer, I can do something fun. Since you guys never show any respect for me.. You never respect my stories. No matter how much I say, "It's important to me.." You guys NEVER listen..**

**So, this time. I'm serious.**

**I'm going to delete my FF account, on July 1st. All of it.**

**And, its NBD. The girl whom I promised to do a collab with, I'm still gonna.**

**IDGAF if you review on this one.**

**'Cause you don't know what you've got, 'till its gone...**

**Bye.  
**


End file.
